coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viaduct Bistro
Does Gail still work here? Gail is listed as a cleaner and waitress at Nick's Bistro but I can't recall seeing her presence at the restaurant for some while. Does she still work here? I'd find it very unlikely considering her son's exit from the business. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 00:28, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :In a recent episode Gail was excited to hand in her CV to Adam and Todd for secretary work, heavily hinting that she was currently unemployed. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 12:13, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::It appears that she has left but we'll have to wait for the show to say so conclusively. David (talk) 13:11, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Page split Is it worth considering splitting this page up and having separate ones for each of its incarnations? If not, should we combine the various salon pages as they are separate at the moment? I think we ought to consider consistency!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:40, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :I think the salons should be merged, personally. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 20:49, November 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Personally I disagree and think they should be individual articles. The bistro, like the salon, has had a raft of different names, different owners and different staff. Having them all lumped together would be rather confusing in my opinion. Karen2310 (talk) 08:14, November 3, 2018 (UTC) :::To revisit this topic, while starting to compile a list of LoA pages for locations, the argument for splitting up separate business names is further supported. (for example, a listing for "Turner's Joinery - List of appearances" or "Nick's Bistro - List of appearances" really shouldn't be redirected to "Viaduct Bistro - List of appearances") which is what has been done with the main article page for some reason. I also stand by my comments above - the majority of establishments which have undergone a name-change also have different owners/staff etc. Karen2310 (talk) 14:59, January 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::Yes, go for a split.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:24, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Carla Connor I have vague memories of Carla Connor working at the Bistro, and serving Sally Metcalfe. Shouldn't she be credited as a former staff member? Xx-connor-xX (talk) 20:49, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :I don't recall this, but even so, Carla would have only stepped in as a favour. This does not make her an employee. Same goes for her "helping out" at Roy's Rolls and the Rovers, these are one-off occasions and she shouldn't be considered as staff. Karen2310 (talk) 08:14, November 3, 2018 (UTC) ::I disagree, Carla has stepped in multiple times to serve at Roy’s when he was in need which makes her a “cover” in my eyes and she’s also covered a shift at the Rovers now (notice how while all of the factory girls joined in at helping out she was the only one allowed behind the bar). Similar to how Mary had been credited as a cover for several businesses. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 11:10, November 3, 2018 (UTC) :::It's hardly a huge surprise that you disagree. But ask yourself this: Would Carla have been paid for her shifts? This is what defines someone as an employee - well that and a contract of employment. Mary was taken on at different establishments specifically as a staff member who "covered" Karen2310 (talk) 11:21, November 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::I do think she would be paid, just without a contract. She would have had to be shown what to do while both serving food/drinks at Roy’s and alcohol at the Rovers aswell. :Fair enough, we'll wait on other people's opinions and go with the consensus. Karen2310 (talk) 11:33, November 3, 2018 (UTC) ::If you can find an episode reference, we'll go from there. To be honest I don't remember this either. David (talk) 12:16, November 3, 2018 (U :Episode 8785 (2nd December 2015). User:Xx-connor-x-xX (ta12:26, November 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Someone "helping out" with no real evidence of pay is definately NOT staff.--[[User:Jtomlin1uk|Jtomlin1uk (talk) 15:45, November 3, 2018 (UTC)